


Drinking with the King

by kikimaye



Series: The King's Eyes [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-03-05
Updated: 2010-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikimaye/pseuds/kikimaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TAKE #1b - While Ichigo is busy Kon decides it's his duty to hijack the teen's body so someone might "comfort" Orihime after the substitute shinigami's rejection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinking with the King

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is a little fluffy/angsty in regards to Kon's feeling regarding his Nee-san but the lemon is all KonXOrihime.
> 
> Here's my usual quick reference Japanese/English dictionary for the following chapter, words that one might not come across in normal Bleach FF. Oyasuminasai-good night (when one is going 2 sleep), it's a short list this time.

 

"Fuckin'  _baka_ ," I grumbled as I carried myself over the rooftops with long legs. Legs that I constantly yearned for while trapped with poly-cotton blend stubs.

I don't know why Neesan and Ichigo like to travel down there in the streets at the mercy of cars and other foot traffic. Sometimes I've seen them travel in the air-so fucking jealous-but while they're in their  _gigais_  they…

Forgot he doesn't have legs like me.

The mighty Kon.

Bowing isn't necessary. I'll take blowjobs.

No?

That one never works.

Made Neesan laugh once.

Sigh.

Neesan.

I'm a simple mod soul. A nice warm pair of tits goes a long way in my book. Neesan is something else though.

A lady.

My Neesan.

A grunt escaped me, bringing the ever-growing distances between buildings to my attention. I stumbled to a halt on a gravel-topped roof and cast a look around.

Went too far. Heh guess I don't know my own strength.

I suppose that's not all that great, considering my intentions for the night-

I stood a moment distracted by the vivid image in my mind's eye of heavenly mountains; the night sounds and smells around me going unnoticed.

There was only so much that I, the mighty Kon, could do to enhance a stuffed lion plushy. Being in Ichigo's body was ten times better...better even than the  _gigais_  Urahara makes. True, there were some issues with how delicate this shell was, but I really don't want anything that's been under that man's perverted hands.

I could make impressive jumps in my lion body, but when you took the power of my legs and put them in appendages less than a foot long the leap wasn't nearly as remarkable-outside of said plushy body-as with four foot long legs. I could be truly impressive in Ichigo's body. I made him super by normal human standards!

Yeah, sure I could do everything in that lion body, hell, even masturbate-would have gone stark raving mad otherwise-but there was something to be said for tactile stimulation with flesh. You really don't wanna know what I locked myself in Ichigo's room and spent hours doing by myself when he first left me to "baby-sit" his body while he was off gallivanting around in his  _shinigami_  form.

Just trust me when I tell you that touching with a polyester paw really wasn't as sensitive or nearly as satisfying.

Don't get me wrong, there's a reason I don't mind face planting in a lady's cleavage...It's just that doing it in a flesh body-ignoring Ichigo's precious rep-would be ten times sweeter, but...

I would go right back into that damn limiting plushy body to be held like Neesan held me earlier tonight. I had wished for Ichigo to arrive so I could hijack his body and soothe my Neesan like neither the real Ichigo nor that ass Renji could.

So technically I was a virgin. So? Ichigo was too. I was pretty sure I knew more moves than ol' strawberry. Heh. Strawberry.

Such a  _baka_  he didn't see the benefit of  **two** girls fawning over him. I was pretty sure he was batting for the other team...has to be with all that T and A waving in his face.

Now he has to  **choose**  between Orihime and Neesan? I know Neesan is a handful but she's told me some bawdy tales of her Academy days...she would not mind sharing, at the same time.

There are other reasons she's my Neesan.

Dirty, dirty Neesan.

Something tonight shook that idea though. There was something about Ichigo...Something that made her selfish; I could feel it in the tremble of her embrace.

Earlier tonight, when she'd thought Ichigo had chosen Orihime over her, she had held me like she'd never let me go. I was kind of glad there were no lungs in the plushy.

I really didn't see fit to complain since her nipple had been pressed to my mouth. Until Ichigo came barging in whining about how he'd turned down Orihime-what the fuck?-and was here to turn her down for the second time.

I did him a favor and took his body. Even now as the night's beauty went unnoticed around me for the bountiful breasts of Orihime I was smart enough to fix his stupid mistake.

Choose a girl?

No fuckin' way!

Why?

If I was Ichigo...well if I was Ichigo  **often enough**  there was no way I wouldn't be swimming in titties. Ugh! Introverted prude.

After getting my bearings I moved off over the rooftops toward Orihime's apartment. I dropped down on the tiled roof and had to pause as traces of a frosty but semi-familiar  _reiatsu_  met my fingertips as I landed in a crouch.

The white-haired kid...

I was motionless a moment as I thought over my hastily-made plans. I wondered about it only a moment before remembering Ichigo's earlier visit. I wasn't sure of all the details of what went down tonight, only the soggy words Neesan had sobbed into my plushy body.

I won't go into detail myself, but basically Ichigo is a total  _baka_.

There was just a trace of the kid's  _reiatsu_ , the freshest of it just where I'd landed, accompanied by a little of Rangiku's that hinted of soft floral and sake. Neither of them had been here lately though.

I lowered to my stomach and slid to the edge of the tiles until my head hung over the side. There was only a tiny round window at this vantage with a useless view. I shuffled further over and let myself dangle even lower, by my legs.

An empty bed...and a vague sense of Orihime's sunshiny  _reiatsu_ , well there  **was**  a wall muffling it.

With a kick I pushed my legs out so I could land on my feet on the sidewalk below after a flip midair. I glanced around but there was no one within sight.

As I made my way to the front door I mulled over strategies. Foolish emotions-including lust of course-had spurned me into action and gotten me this far.

Could I fool her into thinking I was Ichigo? I could fool his old man-no wait-shit.

"Kurosaki-kun?"

I jumped at Orihime's voice and focused to see her standing in the open threshold of her front door. I'd knocked? I glanced down at my raised fist. Yes...I had.

"Orihime-" Shit, Ichigo doesn't call her that!

I saw the smile that curved her lips and decided I didn't have to play strawberry. I returned her smile and met her gaze...Even with the bad lighting on the front stoop and that radiant smile trying to outshine it; I could tell she's been crying, hard. "C-can I come in?"

"Of course!" She bowed a bit at the waist as she moved back from blocking the doorway.

I was surprised when she didn't object. I caught a few more very recent  _reiatsu_  traces as I paused to take off my shoes including Ichigo's and something a lot like Ichigo, but different enough for me to tell the difference. My attention turned to a television, the black and white snow illuminating the dark living room.

There were blankets and couch pillows in front of the TV along with various water bottles and one very large ass sake bottle. I'd never seen one that large, 'cept in Soul Society.

Rangiku quickly came to mind-titties!-but I knew she was gone, and that only left Orihime to...

Oh.

"Were you drinking?"

"Lots of water," Orihime teased, but that was obviously not the truth.

"And lots of sake," I prompted, not having a hard time with an Ichigo scowl.

"And lots of sake!" She giggled and threw her hands up to cheer the last word. " _Hai_ , Kurosaki-kun!"

"Did you still want company?"

I was taken by surprise as she closed the distance to murmur, "Only if it was you."

I took a calming breath as her body brushed mine, two very prominent parts of her. My mind was still spinning and it didn't even hesitate to elevate my heartbeat or send any extra blood southward. Hey I'm a warm-blooded teenage boy!

Most of the time.

"Glad I came back then," I tried to get out without my nerves being obvious.

How can she not know it's me from word one? While I'm mostly an unassuming mod soul, Ichigo is a scowling,  _reiatsu_ -leaking, foul-mouthed...

Okay so the foul-mouth part wasn't all that alien to me.

Too drunk to notice maybe?

"Would you like some Kurosaki-kun?"

Damn what were we talking about? Shit.

"Yes," I decided confident was the best course. I thought about affecting another scowl but I'd probably just mess it up without inspiration.

"I only have clean coffee mugs," Orihime disappeared into the kitchen and I blinked after her, wearing a t-shirt that was barely large enough to cover her ass.

"S'okay," I called, turning to look frantically around the room. Should I sit on the couch? Take off my shirt? I gritted my teeth as I pressed palm of my hand into the crotch of my jeans trying to discourage the half-hearted erection-I'm sure getting to third base with two girls in one night (without getting his own orgasm) didn't help the body I was in-it would only make this situation awkward.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

By the time she got back I'd discouraged the hard-on and decided to sit in the nest of pillows and blankets she'd made in front of the TV. I saw her notice where I'd chosen to sit and she giggled as she lowered to her knees next to me.

"With Rangiku and the kid here you must go through lots of dishes," I said, just to say something as I watched her fill two brilliant-patterned coffee mugs.

"Nope," Orihime grinned secretively. "It's true I didn't have many dishes before they came since it's just me here, but Hitsugaya-kun-oops!"

My eyes zeroed in on the considerable jiggle of her chest as she gave a small jump and righted the sake bottle moments before it sloshed over the rim of the mug.

I watched her gently lift the cup to her lips to drink it down to a reasonable level. She handed it to me and I felt another jolt of nerves as our hands brushed. "You were saying?"

"Oh..." She looked down and busied herself by picking up her own cup. "Hitsugaya-kun always washes his dishes...and Rangiku-san's..."

Why wasn't I surprised? I took a cautious taste, surprised to find that I liked the drink. "Mm."

Another giggle escaped her as she nodded and took a generous gulp of her own. "Rangiku-san says this is the best sake you can get in Soul Society without knowing Kyōraku- _Taichō's_  family."

I chuckled when she did, I'm sure Ichigo would have known who she was talking about. For obvious reasons I don't interact much with the denizens of Soul Society. Illegal mod soul here.

The silence stretched on a few minutes. This really wasn't where I'd seen this going-

"Did you find what you were looking for? You weren't gone long enough for much searching," Orihime murmured uncertainly into her mug before taking a bolstering swig.

Ichigo was looking for something? What could be more important than the girls that loved you? Unless...He'd wanted to let Orihime down gently? How could he not want her?

I understand why he might like Neesan...Heh well I understand, but what was this damned hang-up with having to choose anyway?

"Kurosaki-kun?"

Shit, I was staring off into space-well the space of her chest-sake mug halfway to my open lips. Come on Kon! Suave line, go!

Go!

"I went to explain to N-Ah...Rukia-" Oh dear  _kami_  no...

I saw the stupidity of my words as they melted the drunken happiness from every line of her face. I had left her bed to go to the competition's, great one! The look made her age visibly before my eyes and I realized I'd seen her worried and sad but there had always been something hiding...

Tears prickled her eyes and very quickly overran her lashes to dash down her cheeks, one only a blink before the other. " _Oyasuminasai,_  Kurosaki-kun," She bowed her head to hide her face and I stuttered helplessly as she rose to her feet, mug clutched tight to her much like Neesan had held me earlier.

"O-Orihime, w-wait!" I tried to get up and got my legs twisted in the blankets, sending me down face-first onto the hardwood floor. I was pretty sure that rushing noise was blood gushing from my shattered nose; at least the blood's pumping upward this time. I felt gentle but firm hands on my shoulder and I was able to get up on hands and knees to crawl safely away from dripping on any blankets and pillows.

"Kurosaki sit still!" Orihime's soft voice lifted out of the library whisper she'd been using since I got here. I sat up, not wanting to even look at the damage to the front of me. She moved close, her hands cupping my face and tilting my head upwards...oh to stop the blood from falling...smart girl.

I grumbled to myself about how stupid I was as she made a thorough examination of my face. It was a small while before I realized she was staring rather than deducing the severity of the damage. "Sorry."

With a small shake of her head she leaned back to a more professional distance and a small golden glow flared near her eyes-her hairpins-and the next thing I knew my entire head was enveloped in a warm sunshiny light. I tried not to bunch the muscles in my face since movement still hurt but the heat of the healing tickled my nose. I could see Orihime so clearly in the light, and the concern that filled her eyes made me feel warm all over, a different kind though.

"There," She whispered and the light disappeared like it had appeared, back to the tiny blue hairpins in her hair. "Better?"

"A little," I managed to pull off the scowl and I saw her eyes go wider with alarm.

"Your nose-"

"Naw," I shook my head and gave my nose a wiggle, lifting my hand to pinch it. "Its fine, but I'm hardly better for it."

"I-is there anything I can do?"

"Forgive me," I said without thinking, that's when I usually do my best talking.

"For what?" She exclaimed in surprise, apparently they were the last words she'd expected to hear.

"For what!" I pretended outrage. Ichigo was never more passionate than when someone questioned the reasons he found himself accountable for everything that happened in the World of the Living and beyond. "For-for leaving you."

"But..." Confusion filled her face, but now that I was looking for it I could see that she was full of optimism again. "You said you couldn't be with anyone right now."

"Why?" I asked before thinking, well not every word out of my mouth was golden. "I-I mean...I only said that because..." I sighed and looked away letting my frustration dance across my face,  **so**  much more expressive than that damn plushy. "You...you wouldn't mind if I had to go away for a little while, to find what I'm looking for?"

"Of course not! I already said so before you left. You're echoing my own lines back to me, it's like..." She laughed softly, nothing much behind the sound in the way of mirth. "Nothing I say will make a difference, if you've decided nothing will change your mind. You're so stubborn Ichigo!"

"Huh?" I felt my heart jump at the name. Sure it wasn't  **my**  name but I knew the difference in Orihime that the informality reflected. A dopy stupid smile spread across my lips and I was quick to tack down the corners of my mouth, but she had already seen it. I don't think I have ever seen Ichigo go past half a smile.

"You had it in your mind that you needed to protect me," Orihime went on and I watched as she leaned forward. Her movements were much like the first name, a sign of some change and it made my heartbeat hitch as I guessed what it could be. "I know I'm not a great offensive fighter but..." She seemed to lose her steam and her words were softer, or maybe she didn't want to shout right in my face, she was that close now. "I can protect myself. Plus I  **know**  you would never hurt me...never!"

"Never," I echoed with a sure nod.

"You fought it, so it couldn't hurt me, even if it was a...a..." She straightened as her eyes drifted upwards as she tried to think of the right word. "Body-snatcher!"

"What?" I exclaimed in surprised dread and her face showed alarm and remorse.

"I'm sorry! I know it's-like-a part of you, and I  **do**  love all of you! Even if all it wanted was to have sex with me...It wanted me too."

What...

The...

My thoughts scattered as she stood and moved away from me. She tucked herself into the nest of blankets staring out from under a down comforter back at me, tears once more glittering in her eyes. "I was worried when Rukia came and interrupted us; I thought she was sticking her nose in..." Her voice quivered as she spoke and she lowered her head, and I couldn't see her face because of the damned lack of light. "Then you made her leave and told me it was you that loved me, I thought..."

I waited, uncharacteristically patient as the silence stretched on, only broken by her broken breathing, still soft but uneven. I didn't know what the hell she was talking about but it sounded like I wasn't the only one visiting Orihime in the guise of Ichigo. I remembered Neesan running into the  _shouten_ , having  _shunpoed_  the entire way her voice harsh as she apologized and asked for Urahara's help, something was very wrong with Ichigo...I'd heard the word possessed, then I was left behind to be curious with Yoruichi-who was a cat for too long-so when I say curious I meant it to indicate a disquietingly disturbed need to know.

"I thought we'd continue where we left off," Orihime let the blanket fall so I could see her face in the TV static. "I started drinking Rangiku-san's sake because when I drank with her, it made me happy, made it so I didn't care that I was nothing compared to her in your eyes-" A sob escaped her, cutting her off and she went silent and buried her face in her hands.

"Orihime-"

"Then I heard a knock on my door," Her voice made it through her fingers, and I saw the tears trailing down her knuckles across the backs of her hands. "And I totally hoped it was that horrible hollow inside you making you come back to me."

Hollow? Shit.

"Because I want you so much Ichigo," Now it was a whisper and she looked up, her fingers trailing down her face until they could press into her cheeks, rub over the tracks of tears. "I don't care how long you have to search, I'll wait for you!" The whisper was freverent and her tears tears still flowing. "I wished you had time before...for more than just holding me."

Okay my head was spinning somewhere back at Orihime calling me Ichigo. I knew he'd decided not to be in any kind of relationship but then he'd shown up at the  _shouten_. If I'd decided something like that-un-fucking-believable as that might be-the last place I'd have gone was straight to Neesan! So I was pretty sure if he hadn't changed his mind and chosen Neesan after all, she was woman enough to convince him.

So he loved...

Tch. Damn it.

"What did you have in mind Orihime?"


End file.
